fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Conatus/Asoldivoid
Asoldivoid is the 29th Character in Conatus, he is the fourth character by Shadow Inferno and is also the 19th Paid Character in the game thus far. Background An entity made of pure Carbon, Asoldivoid was a space-faring gaseous being who is considered an explorer by many. He is known to take physical form when in the presence of an electrical current. Asoldivoid had been searching from the Grimnore for a long time, hearing numerous rumours about it and planned to plot a map across the cosmos leading to the planet. Upon finally finding it, Asoldivoid had become obsessed with the planet having no longer cared about charting a map and had sold all his worldly possessions in search of it, in his hastiness to explore the Grimnore he crash landed and due to the Grimnore's electrical current was trapped in his physical form, unable to leave the Grimnore due to its gravity and electricity. Asoldivoid now lives in despair and fear, trying to survive each day as a literal walking fuel source that many have attempted to use him as. Appearance Asoldivoid appears as a slightly smaller than regular humanoid being with reptilian like appearance. His body is entirely comprised of Carbon making him remarkably sturdy. Some parts of his body have hardened to the point of becoming diamonds while this mid-section remains coal. His face is quite long with a broken snout and jagged jaw, his eye is actually an optical illusion as he can see through vibrations and electromagnetism, the back of his head has three spikes protruding from it which apparently act as a bit of a compass for Asoldivoid, helping him avoid planetary poles where he can be turned into a Super Solid and become trapped. His torso is split into three major segments; a neck piece which is shaped like an arrowhead, his torso which is coal and has a diamond-tipped spike on the back and his lower abdomen which is shaped like an irregular octahedron. Asoldivoid's arms are different shapes although he can still wield shields in his left arm it has proven to be a rather effective melee weapon on its own with it acting as a stabbing weapon on one end and a hacking weapon on the other. His right arm is more natural with four fingers and a diamond having formed on the back of said hand. His legs are a rather distinct shape among the player characters as they are similar to bird legs in shape and provide Asoldivoid with excellent stability to prevent slipping while running in poor conditions. Personality Asoldivoid is a bit overtly serious but at the same time conspiratorial, he is known to go off on insane ramblings about noises he can "hear" beneath the ground, he also likes to declare when he's killed another player and actually has unique lines depending on who he killed although most of them are an indication of his potential insanity. Asoldivoid seems to be completely focused on being unfocused as he is also notable for talking about planning to do one thing and then in a split second deciding to do another, however this may also be interpreted as him breaking the fourth wall. Gameplay For all intent and purposes Asoldivoid is an extremely dangerous character in one on one situations, he has some of the better stats in the game with the exception of speed and is rather difficult to fight on rough terrain due to his maneuverability. His difficulty holding shields does work against him although his somewhat high Defense makes it arguable whether this has a significant effect. Stats Equipment Traits Skills Alts Trivia *Asoldivoid's stats are based on double the average stats for other characters and may change as more characters are added **His speed stat is calculated by the average divided by 10 conversely *Asoldivoid will directly talk to the player if they take him near Mt. Fahrenheit as he will remind the player of how flammable he is *These are Asoldivoid's unique lines for each player **Vega - "About time someone put you down, ya bloody hippie" **Shuriken - "That star's gonna come in real handy picking grit out of my teeth" **Hephie - "This is for killing my brothers you heartless demon" **Jen - "I guess that makes me a bomb defusal expert now" **Vesper - "Pssh, this one thought he had Plot Armour" **Lich - "Back to the grave with you, abomination of this planet" **Dixie - "Alright one down, now where's the deputy?" **Zack - "Two arms or Six arms, you're dead no matter what you chant" **Bibbidi - "Huh, craftsmanship on the doll's not half-bad" **Banana Bob - "No more monkey business for you gorilla man" **Beeatrix - "Does this mean I inherit a crown?" **Orion - "This one reminds me of that planet I visited back in '96" **Ricky - "Look at him, he was asking for it, he even had a target on his chest" **Trapitalist - "Hmm I wonder if she's got the money I gave that merchant..." **Leona - "She stares into my soul even through death... creepy" **Selese - "I'll have to cash her chips out when I get off this planet" **Usugurai - "Argh! If only I was a cannibal..." **Brutus - "Now if only I could find a taxidermist" **Bittany - "Welcome and Goodbye from the Real World" **Alpha - "Never changes now does it?" **Nacilia - "Sorry, you're not really my sort of element" **Nereid - "It sounds good on paper, but..." **Esdelta - "Just a pile of scrap if you ask me" **Hemlock - "Well you were stealing my food source" **Oroshi - "Hmm... that seemed too easy to be a god" **Chain - "Does this one count as a Multi-Kill?" **Drucilla - "It was the Little Girl with the Bloody Axe in the Cryopods" **Cladaviin - "Yes, that makes three Nuclear Physicists I've killed now" **Asoldivoid - "Oh it's the stupid explorer in my dreams, finally get to kill you" **Unami - "All this cooking and you couldn't make a good Carbon Rock" Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Conatus Category:Males Category:Subpages